The Three Victories of Katie Bell
by xXxAnonymousLoserXxX
Summary: After the last quiddich match of the season, Katie Bell has a few scores to settle. Re-uploaded cause I had to make a few corrections.


It was the last Quidditch game of the season and so far Gryffindor was down 30 to nothing. One of the Slytherin beaters hit the bludger right at Katie Bell's head as she as she was getting dangerously near their goal post with the quaffle. Thankfully, Fred Weasley intervened a second before the bludger hit her and hit it over to Marcus Flint who dodged it and glared at Fred in distaste. Fred barely had time to move out of the way before Katie hurled the ball through the Slytherin goal post and the Gryffindors in the stands whooped and hollered loudly.

"Score by the lovely Katie Bell for Gryffindor, earning them 10 points! They'll be catching up soon!" cried Lee Jordan. And he was right.

By the time the snitch was released, Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied 60 to 60. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were after the snitch and Alicia Spinnet made a goal while Miles Bletchley was distracted watching the two. When Harry caught the snitch, every Gryffindor in the stadium erupted in roaring cheers and Harry smiled broadly, holding the snitch high and turning so the whole stadium got a look at it. He may have spent a second longer than necessary when facing the Slytherins, but he didn't really care.

That night in the common room, the Gryffindor house was putting on quite the celebration. Someone had taken the time to move all the furniture to the edges of the room, making a considerably large dance floor. The older students were celebrating with firewiskey, being sure to keep it away from the young ones.

It was about an hour into the party and Fred was getting bored. He'd snuck a firewiskey (He had to sneak it because he was only 16 and therefore not allowed to have one legally.), convinced an illegally drunk Lee Jordan to ask out Angelina Johnson, and nearly set a third year girl's hair on fire with one of his pranks. Now that all that was out of the way, he was stuck with nothing to do. He decided to scan the room for someone to keep him occupied.

As he looked around the room, though, he wasn't finding anyone good. Most of the students his age were pressed against one another in the couches and chairs that had been pushed to the edges of the room and were snogging. He was about to give up and go to sleep when his eyes fell on a certain blonde witch. Katie Bell.

She was standing near the portrait hole talking to Roger Davies who Fred guessed stopped in to congratulate them or something. In all honesty, Fred didn't like Davies. He'd broken up with Katie a few months earlier and left her in quite a state. Fred was getting more annoyed the longer Davies stood there talking to Katie and was quite amused when Katie quickly slipped out of the Portrait hole as soon as Davies turned to congratulate Harry. He watched as Davies began walking through the crowd searching for her. Fred then made his way to the Portrait hole and slipped out just as quickly as Katie had.

"Katie Katie Katie Bell!" sang Fred as he exited. Seconds later, a hand clapped over his mouth, making him chuckle.

"Shhhhh!" hissed Katie, "I don't want Roger to find me!" she whispered.

Fred chuckled again. "That's what I expected." He grinned. "Don't worry, he still thinks you're in the common room. He's in there searching for you like a bloody moron."

Katie smiled. "Well, let's not wait around here for him to come out and find me."

"Well, where do you want to go?"

She deliberated for a second, and then said "The kitchens, I'm famished."

Fred laughed at this, she had a bigger appetite than anyone he knew. And you wouldn't expect it from someone her size. Yeah, she had a few curves, but overall, she was a tiny thing. He was a full head taller than her and could probably wrap her arms around her waist twice. Okay, that was an overstatement, but still, she was so little for someone with such a massive appetite.

When they got to the kitchen, the house elves greeted them warmly.

"Congratulations Ms. Bell, Mr. Weasley!" cried one of the elves. Katie responded with a "thank you." And Fred with a "Please sir, Mr. Weasley is my father." And a lopsided grin. Katie nearly fainted.

Katie had fancied Fred since their 3rd year. They were in their 6th year now, and her feelings had grown even stronger. She loved his humor and his always chipper attitude. He had a certain knack for making her feel better when she was in her worst moods. He was rather good looking, too. And it was rare moments like this one when she wanted to hex him for being so damn attractive. The longer his lopsided grin was present on his face, the longer she stared at him. When he looked over and caught her eyes, she quickly looked down at the floor, blushing, and bit her lip.

At this, Fred's breath caught in his throat. He adored Katie. He had since their 2nd year when the two of them pulled the best prank on Professor Snape. They'd switched every specimen in his jars into different jars and then bewitched the jars to change at sporadic times throughout the day. They'd gotten in a lot of trouble for that one. Nearly the rest of their weekends that year were spent in detention and they got time to really learn about each other and grow closer as friends. For instance, he knew that she loved Quidditch, was allergic to koala bears, and that her favorite color was red except on Wednesdays when it was purple. She had a sensible brain in her head (unless it came to pranks with the twins), a good heart, and she had a knack for keeping him occupied and interested during even the most boring classes. She was also very pretty, especially after a rainy Quidditch practice when her messy blonde hair had fallen out of its sloppy bun and clung, drenched, to her head, neck, shoulders, and back. When she bit her lip like she just did and looked down like that, unknowingly fluttering her eyelashes, it made Fred's heart sing. But he would NEVER tell her that. To her, he was just her fun loving best friend.

The pair walked to the refrigerators and pulled out a tray of fudge and the house elves made them milkshakes. Katie's was chocolate and Fred's was strawberry. They were halfway through their fudge and milkshakes when Katie reached over and plucked the strawberry from Fred's cup. He looked at her, mock horrified, while she stood up and dangled it above his head. He reached for it and she just dangled it higher. When he stood up to easily take it from her, she popped it in her mouth and handed him the green part.

"Oh, you're gonna get it this time, Bell!" Fred said, trying to keep the smile off his face, but not succeeding for long. He tackled Katie to the ground and pinned her hands above her head. She kneed him hard a few inches from his groin and his grip loosened, she took the chance to roll out from under him. She was celebrating her second victory that night when she noticed that he was still doubled over in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Fred, are you okay? Did I really hurt you that badl-" she was interrupted by Fred grabbing her and, once again, pinning her arms above her head. But this time, he held her legs still between his own. "Dammit, Fred, you sneak!" Katie squealed. She stopped struggling, however, when she realized how close their faces were.

They were both holding their breath and not saying anything. Katie's heart screamed when Fred started to lean in. Their lips were just inches away when they heard a small "meow". Both turned their heads to see Mrs. Norris watching them intently. She then ran off to go turn them in to Filtch. Both sprang up and quickly ran back to the common room. By the time they got there, the common room was a mess and almost everyone was gone. The only people left downstairs were Oliver Wood and a girl who's name neither Fred nor Katie knew. They said awkward goodnights and ran up to their dorms.

Once in his dorm, Fred found George conjuring a gooey puddle at the foot of Lee's bed. "He's gonna love this." George snickered.

"How was your night, Forge?" Fred asked his twin.

"Pretty good, Gred," replied George "I snogged Alicia." He said matter-of-factly. "How was your night?"

"I almost snogged Katie" Fred blurted out. George stared at him.

"Almost?" George asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mrs. Norris spotted us before I could."

"How did Katie react?"

"I couldn't tell! Ugh, I probably made a horrible mistake." Fred whined.

"Well, you'll just have to sleep on it then. Night, brother." Said George

"G'Night." Fred replied. But he knew it was no use trying to sleep, so instead, he headed down to the common room. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well do something productive to take his mind off of Katie.

As he suspected, there wasn't anybody left in the common room, so he started cleaning. A first for Fred Weasley. He had pushed all the furniture back to where it belonged and cleaned up most of the garbage when someone talked him from behind. He landed on his back on the ground near the fireplace. Before he could register who his assailant was, his arms were being pinned above his head by tiny hands and he felt the girl's knees locked on either side of his own.

"This is payback." Whispered a certain Miss Katie Bell

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his once softly. Her hands had loosened on his arms and he was able to snake one around her waist and put one on the back of her head, deepening their kiss. Victory 3 for Katie Bell. When it was over, the two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They stood up and Fred smirked down at a blushing, smiling Katie.

"What?" she asked. Fred's smirk grew and he kissed her again.

When he went back up to bed that night, Fred Weasley had the best sleep of his life.


End file.
